Shin-Ra
The Shinra Electric Power Company also known as Shinra Corp and sometimes spelled Shin-Ra, is a Megacorp that for all intents and purposes functions as the government of the sister cities of Midgar and Junon on the western edge of Terrestria. While it was originally primarily a power company, and focused on supplying Mako energy and making electricity efficient and easily available, its arrival in the world of Rigel Prima has cut it off from the source of Mako energy known as the Lifestream and forced it to go back to using more conventional power sources like coal and oil. As such, they have increased their focuses in genetic engineering and expansion through the power of its military that includes the elite group SOLDIER. Even with several of their elite SOLDIER First Class troops missing in action and the lack of Mako energy within the world, their military power, combined with their consolidation of crystals known as Materia that grant access to magical abilities, allows Shinra to maintain a measure of control over its twin cities and the surrounding areas. At its heart it is a country that suffers under tyrannical rule, but puts out a lot of propoganda that presents their actions in a very positive light, both to the civilians of the country, and to those outside the boundaries of the country as well. Background Information Shinra started as a weapons manufacturer known as the Shinra Manufacturing Works. Upon discovering how to refine Lifestream into Mako energy as an electrical energy source they exploded in power and set up Mako Reactors all around the Planet. With their ever-increasing finances they expanded into many areas, including space exploration. As people became dependent on Shinra's energy and commodities, President Shinra, the owner of the company, became an autocrat. Starting a private army, using Mako energy to power the elite SOLDIER class and funding an undercover corps called the Turks, Shinra ruled with an iron fist and began performing human experiments to create supersoldiers. When the people of Wutai disagreed with setting up Mako Reactors to their land Shinra started the Wutai War, which lasted for nine years and ends with Shinra capturing Fort Tamblin, forcing the Wutai leader, Godo Kisaragi, to surrender. During the war SOLDIER member Genesis Rhapsodos goes rogue and vanishes, and another Elite SOLDIER member Sephiroh disappears into a rift ending up in Rigel Prima and is presumed dead by SOLDIER. Shinra constructed the metropolis of Midgar, which houses the Shinra Headquarters and eight large Mako Reactors. Shinra controls the city and the lives of its citizens, although the company introduced a figure-head mayor, Domino. It obtained control of much of the world's information and broadcasting services, and created a propaganda news service called "Shinra News". The main purpose of the propaganda machine is to declare those considered disloyal to Shinra dead and to distort events to Shinra's favor. In protest to Shinra's lies, an anti-Shinra news service called "Shinra Truths" appeared. Both can be viewed as emails through a phone based newsletter subscription service. Hierarchy Shinra is led by President Shinra (who is later replaced by his son Rufus Shinra) and its multi-affairs are divided into several departments: Weapons Development Department Led by Scarlet. It develops most of Shinra's weapons of war. Some weapons developed by the department include the Sister Ray, the Proud Clod, and the Gelnika. Science Department Originally led by Professor Hojo, who disappeared into a rift at some point before the large rift that engulfed the cities and desposited them in Rigel Prima, The Science Department was the main manufacturer of the army's Materia. It also conducts secret human experiments, such as the Jenova Project, and Deepground. Other scientists include Professors Gast Faremis, who led the department before Hojo, Hollander, Lucrecia Crescent, and the late Grimoire Valentine. Shinra has been involved in many immoral human and animal experiments during the course of their existence. They were directly involved in the creation of monsters for military use, which led to the increase of monsters seen on the Planet in Final Fantasy VII. They experimented on the effects of Mako energy on human subjects; in small doses, it led to enhanced warriors called SOLDIER, but prolonged exposure created the Makonoids that were hidden away within the Niebelheim Reactor. Professors Hojo and Hollander competed in the Jenova Project in creating a human with Cetra's powers and Hojo performed shape-shifting experiments on Vincent Valentine. The Deepground underground medical facility slowly transformed into an experimental soldier site after Genesis's birth. In this madhouse experimentation went on without the interference of morality and produced such monstrosities as Azul the Cerulean, Rosso the Crimson, Shelke the Transparent, Nero the Sable, and Weiss the Immaculate. Urban Development Department Led by Reeve Tuesti who designed the city of Midgar from this department, and runs the city's day-to-day affairs. Public Safety Maintenance Department Led by Heidegger, this is the Shinra army and police force. Being charged with the responsibility over all of Shinra's armed forces, this department consists of a few different sub-branches: The Investigative Division of General Affairs Department Also known as the Turks, this department was first headed by Veld. Officially the Turks' purpose is to seek out potential SOLDIER recruits, but in reality they are skilled special agents used for gathering intelligence, providing additional security, and protecting the company's secrets. Membership is exclusive, consisting of an elite force consisting of carefully picked candidates and put through a specialized training program. Due to the lack of a reliable source of Mako energy used for infusing SOLDIER members, the Turks have expanded as a department, though the rigorous training process and high requirements to even be deemed a potential recruit has kept the number of members relatively low even so. SOLDIER First led by Lazard Deusericus, this department deals with Shinra's elite branch of warriors, SOLDIER, and their battle strategies. SOLDIER operatives are divided into three classes, depending upon skill and success in the field. While still some of the heaviest hitters of Shinra's armed forces, this branch has stagnated a bit due to the ever dwindling Mako reserves that are used to imbue its members with their superhuman abilities as well as the loss of most of their First Class ranked members. As such they tend to be deployed as commanders of non-SOLDIER squads even more than they were before, or reserved for priority assignments that require their attention. Security Department No explicit details are given on this Shinra department, which is in charge of Shinra's non-Mako infused infantrymen. Although not having as much of a reputation as SOLDIER, the Security Department's infantry make up the majority of Shinra's military force, and is deployed far more often than SOLDIER. This department has a rivalry with SOLDIER and extends challenges in the form of training sessions. The Security Department serves as a fallback for SOLDIER hopefuls deemed unfit to go through the Mako infusion procedure that all SOLDIER members are required to pass. The leader of this department has not been identified, although it may simply be run by Heidegger. Category:Locations Category:Country